Immortal Love
by MrsPattinson-Cullen
Summary: In Edward Cullen's world only vampires can imprint on another vampire. Edward is used to the idea of getting things his way but now he's met his match.
1. Chapter 1

Immortal Love

**Preface**

What if I told you, you're not alone? Would you believe me? What if I told you there are dark creatures that roam the Earth among your species? Would you think I'm crazy? What if I told you Evil is a choice? Would you run away?

For over a century, I've lived among your species. Contrary to popular beliefs, I believe Evil is a choice and not a birthright. You must be wondering how I know this. I guess you just have to take my word for it. I live in your world but at the same time, I also don't live in your world. I came to be as a human but when I was 17 all that changed. When I died, it was also the day of my birth, the day that marked the rest of my life. I live in a world full of Evil but I choose not to be part of that. Carlisle, my adopted Father, showed me there is always a choice no matter what the circumstances are. I didn't choose to be the animal that I am but I choose not to be that animal. I choose not to kill when all my instincts are telling me otherwise. I choose to resist than to give in to temptation. I choose torture rather than salvation.

Oh did I tell you? I'm a vampire.

And this is my story. Let me give you a little background to what a vampire really is. Don't believe in all that crock about stakes and garlic, although steak and garlic is very delicious but that is beside the point. We don't spontaneously combust when sunlight hits us, we aren't scared of crosses or garlic or holy water. It has no effect on us. Nor do we sleep in coffins. Actually, we can't sleep at all. We prefer the night to the day because we're made out of marble and when the sunlight hits us, we sparkle. In order for us to blend in with the humans, we must keep a low profile and stay clear from sunlight. If we were to be discovered humans' lives will be lost and that is a risk that we cannot take. We haven't been hunted for decades now and that's something that I don't want to have to go through again. Vampires need blood to survive but it doesn't mean we have to drink human blood. Yes, biologically, we crave human blood but my family and I choose to drink from animals instead. We call ourselves vegetarian as an inside joke. Vampires can imprint on another vampire but NEVER on a human. That is until now.

Chapter One

For the last week, the humans have been anticipating the arrival of Isabella Swan, the Police Chief's daughter, to Forks High School. Everywhere I went; their thoughts were all about her. I tried to block out their thoughts but to my dismay I can only last for so long. I wish I can walk out of school to get away from all this shenanigans but yet, I must pretend to be a teenager in high school. Again. I'm 107 years old but I guess you can say I'm really "17." I was born on June 20, 1901 in Chicago and in 1918; I was dying of Spanish Influenza until Carlisle "saved" me. He gave me the gift of immortality and along with it the bloodlust for human blood. My family and I try to hold onto our humanity as much as we can. That is why we only drink from animals. Don't be fooled, we are still monsters in every sense of the word. Your blood calls out to us and there are days that are harder to resist than most. Today was one of them.

Today was the day Isabella will be arriving. I must admit that I'm kind of glad she's coming today because maybe then these children will stop thinking about her every second of the day and give their mind a rest. Give me a chance to rest. Boy was I wrong. The moment she showed up, the excitement got even worse. All the boys including some male teachers were all thinking the same thing. They all wanted to be with her. I didn't see anything special about this girl. She's just like any other girl in her species; stupid, superficial, annoying, little teenage girls.

I was in the cafeteria with my family (Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper) just staring at the wall like we always do. Our "props" lay on the table untouched. I could eat the food if I really wanted to but I'd rather not have to regurgitate later just to get rid of it. Then something I'd never expected. Isabella walked in with that annoying Jessica girl. At first I didn't think anything of it but suddenly Isabella sat down and I turned my head in her direction and she was staring back at me. Suddenly, it was like the world ceased to exist and there was no one else but me and her. Her deep chocolate brown eyes called to me. I swear I heard her calling my name but how could she when her lips weren't even moving? I tried to look away but I had no control over my body. I wanted to run away but my legs were glued to the floor. Then she smiled and I was gone. I felt my heart palpitating but how can that be possible? My heart hasn't beaten a single beat in over a century. If I could produce sweat, I'm sure my forehead would be dripping. I wanted to say something to Alice or Emmett or Jasper, Rosalie even, but I found I had no voice. It felt like hours had passed and to be honest I don't know how long we stayed staring at each other. It wasn't until Alice kicked me under the table to knock me out of my trance or whatever that was.

"What is wrong with you?" Alice asked me irritably.

"What?" I snapped back.

"I was talking to you for the last five minutes, were you not paying attention?"

"I'm sorry….. I… uhhh… was off in my own little world."

"Ok, whatever Edward." She rolled her eyes playfully. She then proceeded to continue on with what she was saying but I wasn't listening. What had just happened to me? The only thing I know is I cannot make eye contact with that witch again. She must've done something to me and I can't seem to explain what it was. Luckily the bell rang and I was gone.

I went to my last class which was Biology. It was my favorite class not only because it's my last class of the day but also because I had the table all to myself. I didn't have to share with another and it was easier that way. It was easier to resist when they're not sitting right next to you. Just when I thought my nightmare was over, she walked through the door. Out of all the classes in the world, she had to come to mine. I asked God silently, "why me? Why are you doing this to me? Out of all the people in the world, why _me_?" Suddenly, the thought struck me and it sent me in a mini panic. There's only one seat available in the class and that was the one next to me!

"Oh shit!" I whispered so low that unless you're a vampire you couldn't/wouldn't be able to hear me.

She made her way down the aisle and I thought up a 100 excuses as to why I should be excused from class. Just when I was about to say something to Mr. Banner, she sat down next to me. And that's when it hit me. The moment she sat down I can smell it. The scent was tantalizing but torturous at the same time. Her blood was singing to me and I couldn't shut the sound or the smell out. I held my breath hoping it would ease the pain. The venom in my mouth was working over time. I clenched and unclenched my fist in a frenzy hoping it would help calm me. I even moved to the edge of the table hoping some distance will help.

The demon in me was telling me I need to feed. All it takes is one little bite and I'd be out of my misery. I can imagine the taste of her blood on my tongue. So rich and warm, succulent even. I can feel it flowing down my throat causing every single fiber of my being to be on fire. Damn it! Why didn't I go hunting when Jasper asked me to last night? But then something weird happened. Even I couldn't explain it. I felt as though my heart was being wrench out of my rib cage at the mere thought of me snapping her neck and drinking what she willingly offers to me. The monster in me was telling me to do it and take what I need. It is my right to do so but another part of me was hurting for wanting to hurt her. It's as though, I don't want her to die because if she died, I'd die along with her. But why? I don't understand any of this. I don't even know this Bella, as she likes to be called. Who the hell is she and what is she to me? Why is she able to have this effect on me? I wasn't going to sit around and find out. Then my saving grace came in a form of a bell. I ran out so fast that I almost hit Alice. I had to veer to the left in order to avoid crashing into her and that's another mishap that I didn't need right now.

"Where do you think you're going, Edward?" Alice asked me frantically.

"Away."

"I saw Edward. I saw what you wanted to do but I know you're not going to. You can't." She pleaded.

"I know, that's why I need to get away from here. If I stay another minute next to her, I might just kill her after all. I need to get away from here. Away from everyone." I couldn't look her in the eyes after I admitted that to her. I was a monster or better yet, I still am.

"Will you tell him?" There was nothing but silence.

"He'll be worried, Edward. We'll be worried. Please."

"I can't face him right now. I'm sorry. Tell him not to worry and I will be back as soon as I can."

With that I left without looking back. I got into my Volvo and just drove. I didn't care where as long as I'm not here. Somewhere down the road I saw that I was out of Forks and was now in California. Then the epiphany struck me like a Mac truck.

"No, this can't be. I don't believe this! I've IMPRINTED on a _HUMAN_??"


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for a wonderful world that she has created. I hope you like this and please as always review. I always answer them and greatly appreciate it. This is my first fan fic after all and no, I don't claim to be great at it. I do, however, try to write something where people can enjoy. Have fun! )_

**Chapter Two**

After I allowed the thought to really sink in, I realized I've been driving for the past few days. I really needed to feed right about now. It's been about a week since I last fed and I'm sure my eyes are black as coal. I pulled my Volvo over to the side of the road and walked into the forest. I wasn't worried about prying eyes because it's in the middle of the night and there is no one around to even see me. I walked in slowly taking my time and breathing in my surrounding. The forest smelled so fresh and so clean unlike the pollution I breathe in every day, not that it matters, human's pollution does not bother me.

Then my instinct took over and my nose caught the scent of a deer 500 yards to my right. Right away the venom pooled in my mouth. It's no mountain lion but it will serve its purpose. Like lightning, I bolted through the forest. My movement was fluid, graceful even, but most importantly fast but soundless. I came upon the unexpected deer and tackled it to the ground. With one fluid movement I bit into its neck and ecstasy was in the form of its life flow. As carnal as the act was, it also required a kind of delicacy to do what I do. Somehow, I managed to drain the deer of its life-force but still remain spotless. I must say I'm proud of myself sometimes for my acute precision. Though I would never want anyone have to go through this because it just shows you what I am. No matter how many times Carlisle or the others try to convince me, I am still a monster. It may not be obvious in so many ways, it goes to show how good of an actor I am, and I will always be and still be a monster.

Now that I'm fully satiated, for now anyways, I made my way back to the Volvo. I've been gone for a few days and I'm sure Carlisle and Esme would be worried. I got into the driver seat and started in the direction of home. _Home_. It's kind of funny because it's really not my home. To live the life I lead, I try not to get too attached to inanimate things or people for that matter. It'll be too complicated to be attached to a human. Sooner or later, I'd outlive them by thousands of years and why would I want that complication? Plus, the temptation would be too great. It just might be too hard to resist their scent. Speaking of scent it made me think of Bella. Oh Bella. I like how her name just rolls off my tongue. The memory of her chocolate brown eyes, her warm smile and her scent is thrilling and scary simultaneously. What scares me the most is her scent. At that thought, my mouth was immediately filled with venom. If I didn't swallow it down, I'd be drowning in them.

I'd have to talk to Carlisle about this. Maybe I was wrong and maybe I didn't imprint on her after all. I hope to God that I was wrong, for her sake and mine. I really hope I was imagining this ridiculous ordeal. Well, let's try to be rational and see if we can figure it out with Carlisle. It will be the first thing we shall discuss when I get back. I kept driving till the winding roads became familiar once again. I pulled into the driveway and I didn't even need to guess where Carlisle would be. Their thoughts full of worry and love made me feel so guilty for leaving the way I did. The moment I stepped into the door, Esme was already heading towards me.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay," She cupped my face in her hands and hugged me warmly.

I hugged her back because she's as close as a mother that I got. "I'm sorry for making you worry."

"I'm just glad to have you home," she smiled warmly at me and stepped to the side as Carlisle stepped forward and put his hand on my shoulder, "I'm glad you decided to come back to us son. I have to admit that I was a little worried that you might not have come back. We're just glad you did."

The sad look in his and Esme's eyes had me feeling guilty. Although I knew they didn't do it on purpose but it still made me feel bad.

"I'm sorry, I should've came straight to you but I just needed some time to myself to work it out." I whispered and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"I understand. Come… sit," Carlisle headed to the living room and I followed. Carlisle and his compassion always got me. He never seems to stop caring no matter what I did or say. I guess that's why I can easily take him as my own father. Esme took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly before she left us to talk. Carlisle sat down on the leather chair while I chose to stand looking out of the window. Carlisle sat in silence because he always knew never to pry. He always knew that if I wanted to talk he will always listen but never would he force or try to coerce me or anyone else into doing it. I stood there trying to collect my thoughts before I said anything. After a few minutes of silence I broke the silence.

"I think I may have imprinted on a girl…. she's human." I said it slowly to make sure Carlisle caught every word. He took a minute to really let the information to sink in before saying anything. "Are you sure, Edward?" "Yes. No. I don't know. I'm not sure. I think so. I was hoping you'd be able to tell me." I didn't dare to turn around and look him in the eyes. I didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes even though I know it wouldn't be there.

"Tell me exactly what happened and we'll try to sort this out. What happened when you saw her the first time?"

"It was a weird experience but at the same time it was exhilarating. The moment we made eye contact, I couldn't take my eyes off of hers nor could she. We were lock in a dead stare and our surrounding just seem to disappear and it was only me and her. To be honest, I could swim in those chocolate brown eyes and would never leave. It was an endless ocean of warmness and bliss, if that even makes sense." When Carlisle said nothing I continued. "That's not just it. The scent of her blood was tantalizing. It felt so real I could almost taste it. I wanted nothing more than to snap her neck and have a taste. Yet, another part of me was screaming for me not to. It's pure torture to be next to her. It's like there's an internal battle going on inside my body. My instincts are telling me to kill her but my mind is screaming for me to protect her at all cost. Even if it means giving up my life, I would do it without a second thought. She means that much to me and we haven't even said a single word to each other. I must be going crazy. Tell me, father, is something wrong with me?" I turned to face him and pleaded with my eyes. Is there no salvation for me? None at all?

"Well, it sounds like an imprint. I guess it is possible to imprint on a human although I've never heard of anything of that sort happening before. We can't rule it out just like we can't explain how you can hear thoughts and Alice can see the future. Maybe this will be a blessing rather than a damnation."

"No matter what choices I make or what I do, I'll always be damned to this life," I said in frustration although Carlisle and I disagree on this matter.

"I understand your feelings on this matter but I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree. I think you should give it a few days and see what happens. For now, I think you should go upstairs and get ready for school, Edward. You've missed the last few days and we don't want people to start questioning why all the absence suddenly."

"Yes, father. I really am sorry for leaving like that. I promise I'll try to not let that happen again." I smiled tentatively. Carlisle walked up and squeezed my shoulder and left the living room. The thought of going to school and seeing Bella again had me excited but afraid at the same time. I can't believe in all my years I've never felt fear, not even once, and now that I am feeling it, it's in the form of a teenage human girl. Ironic, isn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer is the wonderful creator. I just decided to give it a little fire, no pun intended._

**Chapter Three**

I went upstairs to my room to change and take a quick shower. I was kind of nervous to go to school. I was nervous at the thought of seeing her. Again. I dressed quickly but of course I made sure I wore my favorite blue v-neck shirt that clung to my chest a little. Just because I was nervous to see her doesn't mean I shouldn't look my best. Not that I have to try too hard seeing how everything about us (me being a vampire and all) draws the humans in. I guess you can say I usually tend to get my way when it comes to the humans. All I have to do is flash my dazzling smile and their thoughts go wild. It works like a charm every time, young or old, it never cease to amaze me how weak they are.

I went down the stairs and said my goodbyes to Carlisle and Esme. I need not look for my siblings; for I know they are in the car waiting. I can already hear Emmett and Rosalie with their thoughts that were not meant for an audience. Alice is worried about me but also about Jasper since he's having the hardest time being around humans. I got into the driver seat and drove. Alice placed her hand on my arm and gave it a squeeze. She was always thoughtful.

_I knew you'd come back. _She thought and smiled reassuringly. Of course Alice would know. School went by in a daze and I blocked out everyone in my head because I was too busy trying to figure out what I was going to say to Bella. I pictured different scenarios in my head and how it would play out.

Hey, Edward here but of course you probably already knew that. Sorry for acting the way I did a few days ago. I needed to get away from you because I couldn't stand being next to you anymore. Okay. No. That's not going to work. If I was trying to get her to hate me then that would be the way to go. Why is this so hard? I've never had any problem with anyone else before. You know what it is? I'm stressing out too much about this and over thinking the whole situation. She's just like any other girl that I've met. I just need to relax. Relax. Yes, relax…. Oh man, what if she hates me? All I have to do is get through the day until Bio class. In the café I dare not look at her. Although, I did steal a few glances here and there. I also noticed she was looking at me in the corner of her eye and it sent my heart soaring. I felt my pulse racing even though in reality I know it's not. Riiiiiiing. Sweet, now I can just go and wait for her in class.

I was the first to get to Bio class and I took my usual seat. I decided to just be myself and introduce myself accordingly. That never seems to fail for the humans, so technically it should work for me too. At least I hope so. Bella came in and walked towards our table and almost tripped on thin air. Her clumsiness made me smile my crooked smile. She sat down next to me and right away her scent hit me like a freight train. Okay, this is going to be harder than I thought. I moved further away from her. Any distance between us is good distance. I sat there clenching and unclenching my fist, trying to fight the urge to kill her but at the same time how do I break the ice? Okay Edward just turn to her and introduce yourself. It's not that hard. Okay here I go. I turned to her and was about to introduce myself…

"Do you not like me?" She asked me before I even got a word out. Her question took me by surprise.

"Pardon me?" I was flabbergasted. Her question threw me for a loop.

"Do. You. Not. Like. Me? Is that clear enough for you?" She looked at me waiting for an answer. I can't believe she would think such a thing.

"I'm sorry but I certainly do not like you."

She raised one eyebrow and I can't believe I just said that! That was NOT what I wanted to say.

"No, I'm sorry Bella, that's not what I meant to say. I meant to say that I don't hate you and I apologize if I've given you the wrong idea." I'm such an idiot.

"How do you know my name? I don't remember telling you my name."

Again, I'm an idiot. It's official. Just kill me now.

"I actually heard it in passing. I'm sorry, would you prefer I call you Isabella?"

"Oh no, please don't. I'd feel like I'm in trouble or something. My father calls me Isabella whenever I did something wrong. Bella is fine."

"Then Bella it is. Nice to meet you Bella Swan."

"Same here," she smiled and I felt like I could be lost in her smile forever. "I got to admit, you're a lot nicer than I thought you'd be."

"I'm sorry?" Nicer than she thought I'd be? I don't consider myself to be a mean person. I'm just reserve as my siblings are. We tend to keep to ourselves but that's only because the humans are attracted to us because of what we are NOT who we are.

"Well, I've been told that you were too good for all the girls in Forks High School and you know what? Yea, you may be broody and sexy but that doesn't mean you'd be a too good for anyone."

I had to cut her off because did I just hear what I think I just heard. "Wait, what did you just say?"

Abruptly her cheeks turned scarlet and she tried to hide it but it was too late. "Ummm I said it doesn't mean you'd be too good for anyone."

"No, before that, what did you say?"

"Say what?" She shifted in her seat nervously.

"Broody? Sexy? You think I'm sexy?" I smiled at her and can see her cheeks getting redder by the second.

"Well to be honest…" The bell rang. "Oops looks like that's my signal to go. It was nice meeting you Edward Cullen and I'm glad you don't despise me because you're not so bad after all but I have some people to hurt in gym so I got to go." With that, she stuffed her things in her bag and ran out the door, nearly plowing into the other students.

I sat there replaying the scene in my head. Wow, I am so not smooth at all. What did I expect though? I've never courted a girl in my entire existence. Even when I was a human, I didn't have any interest in anyone. I guess no one had ever caught my eye…. Until now. Truthfully, no one has ever been so upfront with me. Usually, they're too busy fantasizing about my looks but with Bella it was different. I couldn't hear her thoughts, so I don't know what she's thinking. Everything or anything I want to know about her I would have to ask. But how am I going to get her to open up to me and want to talk to me again if I keep fumbling like an idiot or saying the wrong things? Oh man, I need some help and I need it NOW. But who can I ask? Emmett? No way. Emmett would be the last person because he never thinks before he speaks. Jasper? No, he has too many of his own 

problems to deal with right now. Carlisle? Yea, Carlisle always knew what to do. I have a free period after Bio and usually I just sit in the car and listen to music while I wait for my siblings. But today, I had an urge to go to the gym. God, I am hopeless. I've totally fallen for her without even realizing it. What's a vampire to do? What happens when she starts asking questions? I can't lie to her even if I wanted to. Part of imprinting is that there are no secrets. Anything she asks me to do, I have to do it and anything she ask I have to answer. I'm in trouble and I know it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Please read and review. Tell me what you think. I answer every single one of my reviews. I hope you all like it. Again, I don't own any of these wonderful characters._

**Chapter Four**

I won't bore you with the details of what happened after that fateful day. Just know that from that day on, I was in heaven. Bella and I spent every day together. She's so fascinating to me. Not being able to hear her thoughts have never been more satisfying to me. If I wanted to know something, I had to ask. That took some getting used to but in time I was able to get used to it. How did I ever get so lucky? It has been almost a year since we became an "item." At least that's how the other children referred to us.

Today was a week before Bella came to Forks. I wanted to do something special for her. I had planned a romantic dinner at my house for her. I was hoping it would be nice out because Bella loves it when we take walks. Today was the day that I was going to tell her everything about my life and my family's way of life. It was snowing harder and I had insisted on picking her up but she refused. She told me that I baby her too much. After much "arguing" I relented and gave in.

I was standing in my living room staring at the banister full of pictures. On it were pictures of my family and one of Bella and I. I picked up the silver frame photo of me and her. She had her arms wrapped around my neck and my arms were around her waist. Our foreheads were leaned together with our eyes closed. Esme took a picture of us while we were enjoying a silent moment. Bella has a copy on her bed stand and I have one in my bedroom also. She said it's her favorite picture of us, more like our only picture of us. She said, I was smiling her favorite crooked smile. I had to admit, it was my favorite picture also. I had it in my hands when a feeling came over me that had me almost shaking. The frame slipped from my fingers and shattered to the floor. At the same moment I heard Alice screaming.

"Edward!!"

I didn't have to wait to ask her what it was. I saw it in her mind and I ran out the door as fast as I could. It was too snowy to take the Volvo. It'll be faster if I just ran. I picked up my phone, hoping that it's not too late. Not her. Please, let me get to her on time. I dialed Bella's number and it rang. And rang and rang. I hung up and dialed her again all the while I was running through the forest. I had to get to her. Please, God, tell me it's not too late. I kept redialing. Finally, I got through.

"Edward?"

"Bella! Where are you?" I screamed through the phone.

"I'm driving and I'm on my way over. Sorry I missed your call. It was in my bag and I couldn't get my phone out. What's wrong? Is everything okay? Why are you panting and why are you screaming?"

"Bella, I need you to listen to me very carefully. I need you to pull over and get out of the car and wait for me. Do you understand me, Bella?" I pleaded and hope she would do what I asked.

"Edward, you're scaring me. What's going on?" She sounded frightened.

"Bella… please. There's no time to explain. I'm almost there. Please wait for me."

"Edward, I don't know what's going on. Why don't you --"

I heard brakes squealing and a loud crash. All I heard was a horn blaring and then the line went dead.


End file.
